Gossip Girl feat Twilight
by ashasims
Summary: A hot new family are on the block. Will new guys tear S and B apart? how will S react to competition? you know you love me! xoxo Gossip Girl


Gossip Girl feat. Twilight

Hey people!

Gossip Girl here

The new family on the block!

Yummm.

Looks like we need to go shopping again! A new family has hit the town and it's time to snag one because well, have you seen them? There are four guys, four girls and a mum and dad. My sources tell me that they are loaded and absolutely hot… which never hurts! They also say that this family are all adopted. Yeah I know weird, like every single one of them is from a different family and the worst part is that they're like all together.

I kid you not.

Your Emails:

Q: Dear GossGall

I heard that the dad is like this famous plastic surgeon and had all this surgery done to his kids so they are all like so hot.

- NotSoUglyBetty

A: Dear NotSoUglyBetty

If it works,

Does it matter? That's the real question.

- Gossip Girl

POV

Bella

Renesmee lightly touched my arm to reveal her thoughts; she was asking when we would reach our new apartment, because the taxi drive felt like it was never going to end. She often communicated through her thoughts she found it hard to communicate to humans, because she'd much rather "show us" than tell us. "It should be the next couple of streets, don't worry we're almost there." I explained.

Esme, Carlisle, and Alice were already at our new apartment they furnished it before we came.

The taxi pulled over revealing our new home, The Upper East side, New York. "I have the fare" Jacob offered, he had insisted on coming with us, he refused to leave Renesmee. Renesmee didn't love him yet, nor did she know that she was imprinted on by Jacob. They say it could take years before she realised and felt the same way as well but Jacob insisted we didn't tell her he wanted her to have a life of her own before she began her life with him. So we just say that Jacob came under orders of Charlie to protect his two favourite girls in the world.

Edward grabbed my hand and helped me out of the cab. "Ready?" he whispered in my ear. "I guess I have to be!" I smiled and pointed to Renesmee and Rosalie squealing like five year olds.

As we walked up the overly shiny stairs, I saw a girl with hair the colour of gold walk out of the apartment next to ours. "Oh hi!" the girl welcomed, "you must be the rest of the new neighbours, I'm Serena" She continued, "hey what school are you going to, Constance?" Serena hoped. "Yeah me and my – well the girls in my family are going there, but the boys are going to St. Judes." Renesmee explained, and then introduced us all one by one. Serena's eyes grew large "I feel overwhelmed, there's so many of you", she joked "Well I have to go to school for an early middle school assembly, I guess I'll see you after" we all said good bye and watched her walk into the elevator.

"So what she think of us?" Rosalie asked. "She was really polite, but also threatened, she kept thinking how there was no-one else but her here that is just as beautiful us" Edward recalled with a smirk. Rosalie pursed her lips slightly "She's beautiful though; I thought she was a vampire at first" Edward looked at Renesmee and they shared a smile, I think for the first time ever, Rosalie felt as if she may not be the most beautiful person at the school.

I walked into the Apartment. Everything was so light and classy it looked as if we were millionaires, which well… we are. Our rooms were already made for us so we just set off to our designated room. I sat on my overly soft bed and sighed, this was the beginning. I quickly got dressed in my new school uniform that I found in amongst the Chanel dresses and Gucci bags Alice chose for us. She chose expensive brands so we could fit in with what all the other kids were wearing. I began to wonder how, or if I would ever fit into this lifestyle. I then headed down the stairs to meet back with Alice, Esme and Carlyle.

Once every-one was ready we headed outside to go to school we knew we would be late but how else do you come to a new school besides fashionably late?

POV

Serena

As I left the school hall from the morning middle school meeting I noticed Blair talking to Nate, hand in hand. I felt the similar tang of pain I always felt when I saw Nate with Blair. "Serena!" Blair sang and rushed up to me, releasing her grip on Nates hand, "Did you see the new family that moved in? What are they like?" Blair questioned. "They live in my apartment building, they're all so beautiful!" Nate walked over and kissed Blair's cheek. Blair smiled and walked off with Nate, once again hand in hand.

Blair knew about me and Nate's mistake and has known for a few months now. I told her I had no feelings for him but it kills me every time they are together. I took a deep breath and tried to clear my head, as I took in the familiar noises of my high school Constance Billards, I couldn't help but think back to the new neighbours, Well one in particular. Jacob, there's just something different about him. He seems so safe and warm. All the others all look so frail. Jacob had something about him that makes me want him, bad. It wasn't his heart stealing smile, tanned muscular but soft teddy bear frame it was the way he looked so safe… and hot. My thoughts were interrupted by a taxi pull up in front of me. I knew that chaos would break loose as soon as my friends saw who was in it,

My new neighbours.

POV

Rosalie

I stared out of the window of the Taxi and adjusted my bracelet. When I was human I lived the life of luxury and I always dreamed of having that life back again one day. Ever since Renesmee was born it just made me yearn for my old life back again, not for the money but for the family I could have had. I closed my eyes and pictured it like I have been since Renesmee was born, me and Emmet smiling through our glistening blue eyes holding a warm newborn human baby, barely being able to contain our joy. I felt for the first time, in years, warm. A big smile spread across my face and disappeared just as quickly. "Rosalie?" Emmet whispered, "Are you fine?" I sighed, I smile and he thinks something is wrong. What does that say about my life? "I'm fine" I faked. Renesmee tightened her grip on my hand. "Rosalie," Renesmee whispered vulnerably, "I'm not used to humans, I mean what if they don't like me?" She worried "It's ok, You are so sweet and gorgeous but also we mostly just sit together as a family so don't worry about them." I explained to Renesmee. Renesmee looked at me in a confused glace "I think we should make our own friends we can help humans, I mean we get to see each other enough" Renesmee pointed out. I looked around she wasn't just talking to me. "What's the big deal?" I backed her up "We need fun and normality for once, Edward, Jasper, Jacob and Emmet you should make friends at St. Judes and us girls will make friends at Constance Billards" I offered. Every-one just shrugged. They were all sick and bored of the usual routine and were fine with making friends. The taxi pulled up at the school and we calmly got out seeing a crowd of people pile out of a school hall.

POV

Renesmee

I looked around the office, it could hardly fit Rosalie, Alice, Bella and myself. I was glad to finally be away from all the staring and whispering faces outside, I swear someone took a picture of us on their phone. All the boys went to St. Judes for their check in, luckily St. Judes and Constance Billards share a wall so in any emergency we could be there for each other.

"Now girls, as you know Constance is recognized as an elite school with high standards of behavioural conduct. The three main rules of this academy are as follows," The headmistress recited, a speech she obviously has delivered many times before "one, to respect the school and any-one or anything associated with it, two, to try your best academically and three, to represent the school with pride". She then went around asking benign questions about ourselves and eventually gave us our timetables, lockers and books.

As I headed to my first class I became extremely nervous. People are not my forte and the rest of the girls had English so, for the first time in my life I was alone. I stood at the door for a few moments adjusting my uniform, then gave in and opened the door to reveal my new classroom.

A young lady in her twenties wore a bright smile as she walked up to me to grab my hand, I returned her warm gesture, "Hi, I'm new I'm Renesmee, but nobody calls me that so just call me Nessie." I whispered to her. "Nessie meet every-one" she angled her hand towards the class "now, take a seat next to Blair" She instructed politely. I walked to where the woman showed me and sat next to the young girl called Blair.

POV

Jacob

My first lesson was P.E, we were doing soccer which I was absolutely brilliant at – I also enjoyed too. I think it was good for P.E to be the first lesson because as you know first impressions are important and I think I impressed them.

I was in my second lesson and was sitting between a guy called chuck and a guy called Nate, Nate was in the soccer team and invited me to sit with them, much to chucks dismay. Edward and Jasper were sitting with a guy called Dan and were discussing poetry but Emmet sat with the wrestling team coach who was, believe it or not, also a vampire. They were discussing how to moderate his strength to a fair level so he is able to fight with humans and still have fun.

I heard the bell ring and started to pack up my things when Nate asked if I wanted to sit with him and chuck, I agreed and started following him to a bench outside. As we sat Nate gave me a piece of paper, "it's an invite to the valentine ball, its next weekend, my girlfriend, Blair is throwing it and gave me a few extra invites – oh and its plus one so who-ever you want to invite go ahead" Nate offered. "Well you should come and meet Blair, She likes to know every-one going" I followed Nate to the girls and guys mixed benches.

POV

Blair

At first when the new girl, Nessie, came and sat beside me all I could think of was how gorgeous she was and how amazing her new boots were. (They were the new season Coach boots only brought out on the weekend.) So I began preparing to hate her instantaneously, but I could see her looking so nervous and vulnerable, so I did something I never do, I helped her. She seemed like a nice enough person, and God knows sometimes it's okay to have a friend who hasn't slept with your boyfriend, or, like my minions, is only associating with you to get themselves on Gossip Girl or get you on there if you do something wrong. I think it was my turn to make a new friend. I love Serena and she will always be my best friend, but sometimes I feel like I need someone less, Upper East Side to be around for a while. "Nessie, I'm Blair" I smiled softly, "are you okay? You seem, nervous." Nessie relaxed a little and I noticed her eyes, they were a gold colour. I had never seen anyone with gold eyes before. "Is it that obvious?" She smiled. "Don't worry, you'll get used to this place in no time" I offered. I wasn't sure if I was helping or hurting. Making people feel comfortable wasn't exactly something that I did, "Why don't you sit with me and Serena at Lunch." I said hoping this would relax her a little. "I would love to, thank you" She said sincerely. "You are so kind." I laughed inside, Kind, that was one of the few words I have never been called. Me and Nessie spent the rest of the lesson talking about, everything.

"You should come to the valentine Ball" I offered Nessie as we were walking from our lockers to the lunch room, "its next week-end, bring a date if you can". Nessie had watched enough teen movies to understand the whole concept of a Ball and dates and she was so looking forward to being a part of it all "I would love to!" Renesmee squealed with eager anticipation. She grabbed my hand and led me to a table that Serena was sitting on, as if I were the new one at this school. Serena looked up from her phone and kissed Renesmee and myself on the cheek "So you met Blair?" Serena said to Renesmee with a sarcastic look of concern on her face. Nessie looked confused and looked at me questioningly.

"Oh! I got you girl's food, before I forget." Serena passed us a yogurt and chocolate milk. I saw Renesmee asses the food critically and push it aside "Thanks, so much but I'm, uhh lactose intolerant" She barley whispered "I feel so bad though, you went out and bought it for me and I can't even eat it" Nessie's face softened as her eyes began to water. "Oh, huuuuuun!, Don't cry" Serena laughed "It's just yoghurt!"

Serena's lip trembled and I thought she was starting to cry as well. _Oh God_, I thought. Serena's eyes were watering now, but to my surprise she started bursting out laughing. I kicked her under the table, to make her stop. She looked up at me with her lips trembling again she was trying to not laugh. There was a moment of silence when I lost it and started laughing making Serena explode, we then both looked at Renesmee while she looked at us stunned which made us laugh more. Renesmee burst out as well, eyes watering for a new reason now. We all just sat there for ages laughing our heads off. Our throats were burning, we needed to pea, our stomachs felt like it was bruised all over, every-one was looking at us strangely and we physically could not stop laughing but it was still the most fun I'd had in ages.

We were laughing even more violently when we were interrupted by Nate, "Blair?" Nate said as if he was checking it was me. We all wiped our eyes. "Yes Natie?" I managed. He looked at the scene around him, three red eyed, mascara smudged but still absolutely flawless girls "This is Jacob" he addressed patting the guy next to his shoulder. "I've invited him to the Ball". I stood up and introduced myself, "Blair" I smiled sweetly. He smiled back and I noticed how gorgeous he was "Hi Jakey!" Renesmee sang, she got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "This is Serena!" Jacob looked at Serena the same way as Blair, gave her a wink and left off with Nate again, leaving two girls paralysed – but they're not the ones he wants.

Bella

My first two lessons were a blur; I just sat with Rosalie and Alice as the hours went by. At lunch I caught up with Edward in the back of the oval he was sitting with a guy called Dan and were discussing a poet named Mystery Craze' I sighed to myself. This school just didn't feel right. The people were always staring at me and whispering fake rumours. People never focused attention to me like this since when I started at Forks High. It had been two lessons and I had already decided I was sick of this place. My cold heart sank, with disappointment. How was I going to handle this school? I missed Forks, I missed Charlie, and I even missed Jessica and all my other friends. I missed my normal room and my normal non name brand clothes. I missed the meadows and missed the normality of it all. Maybe if I could meet one person who hadn't been brain damaged by the bleach they put in their hair I could handle this school a little better. Just as I out that thought out a young girl came up to me and

PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL!

Thankyou

Xx

More to come soon, promise.


End file.
